winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucy
Lucy is a witch who attends Cloud Tower and was Mirta's only friend while she was there. She has insect powers, so she can control any species of insect. Appearance |-|Civilian= Unlike the rest of the students at Cloud Tower (and Alfea, and every other girl in the series for that matter) Lucy is very unattractive, with an elongated face and sharp, angular features. She has a thin, bony figure and stooped shoulders. Her eyes are a pale green. Her jagged, dark green hair falls to her waist and her uneven bangs hang past her eyes in places. She wears an off-white tank top that reveals her midriff and a checkered green-and-purple miniskirt with a belt over green tights, as well as red fingerless gloves that cover most of her forearms. She also wears violet military-style boots. Lucycasualfull.png |-|Miss Magix Contestant= When the Trix transform Lucy in "Miss Magix," enhancing her appearance, her hair becomes longer, smoother, with chickly cut bangs, all while retaining its greenish tint. Her face becomes beautiful-matching the other students at Cloud Tower and Alfea and even surpassing some in beauty. Her eyes are blue under a thick fringe of lashes. Her off-white tank top becomes a mini-dress and choker of the same color, and her body becomes curvier and more attractive. However, her beautiful facade doesn't help her toxic attitude towards Bloom and the other fairies, and it is ultimately her giveaway. Lucy.png Lucy winx 3rd oops.jpg |-|Dance= She wears a white long loose collared shirt that has puffy sleeves, frilly ends and a purple crop top. She wears a blue shirt-belt and purple pants. |-|Younger Years= Personality Lucy, like most witches, she is basically mean and hostile to fairies, but is still friends with Mirta, despite her leaving Cloud Tower. In the episode "Miss Magix," Lucy wants to compete in the Miss Magix contest, and applies to the Trix for help. They decide to help, disguising her as a fairy, and sabotage the rest of the contestants, except Stella, who avoids the tricks. When Lucy wins, they betray her and transform her back into a witch (in the 4kids version, Bloom counteracts the spell). Stella is then declared Miss Magix. Pre-Series Series Seasons |-|Season 1= Lucy seems to at least be close with Mirta. In one episode when Darcy puts a goo spell on Mirta which covered her face and made it hard for her to breathe, Lucy shouted at that Trix to stop the spell. Lucy is seen, with the other witches, chasing Musa, when Icy tells the witches to attack. Before this she was in the café with Mirta and they were arguing about whether or not to chase after Musa. Lucy - obviously wanting to fit in more with the older students - tells Mirta that they should do it pretty much because everyone else is doing it. At the end of Season 1 (Cinélume version) Lucy asks Mirta if she is sure that she wants to attend Alfea. Mirta assures her that this is in fact what she wants to do and hopes that they can remain friends. Lucy gives a non committed shrug and tells her that she guesses she will see her around. |-|Season 2= ]] In "Party Crasher," Lucy enters Red Fountain or it's gran reopening, ignoring Mirta who was standing near the entrance. Lucy is confronted by the Trix during the Winx stay at Cloud Tower. At first Lucy tries to fight against them, but she is no match for their 'Gloomix' powers and instead ends up spying for them. During the Winx stay at Cloud Tower, Lucy and Mirta reminisce about when were younger: when would go to the Fairy at their Village, that Mirta had more fun at the Fairy than at school, that Lucy always wanted to be with the big kids of their class (because, Lucy jokingly said, she was better than them), and that on their first day at Cloud Tower Lucy tried to sit with the Trix (they looked as if they wanted to turn Lucy into a toad according to Mirta) and Miss Griffin almost did not allow Mirta in the school because of her timidity. Mirta told Lucy that she would have preferred it if Griffin did not allow her in Cloud Tower as she was having more fun at Alfea, and Lucy replied to Mirta that she was hoping Mirta did not want her to become a fairy, and later tells Mirta that not all witches are like the Trix and that she will get all kinds of powers if she keeps on studying witchcraft when Mirta says that there are things that cannot be changed, as well as the fact that she wants to become like Miss Griffin, who is strong and proud. Mirta tells Lucy that she understand Lucy and that the fact that she is now a Fairy while Lucy is still a Witch does not mean that they cannot be friends anymore. |-|Season 3= In “Alfea Under Siege,” under Valtor’s control she attacks Alfea as she and her classmates descend from the sky. In "Valtor's Box," she is seen in Griffin's office with Lucy and Polly apologizing. Even though it was unwillingly, they still feel guilty for working with Valtor. Specials Revenge of the Trix She is seen eating with Mirta at Cloud Tower and when Mirta stands up to the Trix. Back in their room, Lucy expresses the secondhand embarrassment she experienced because of Mirta. While her friend disagrees with the Trix's hatred towards fairies, Lucy says that she likes them and does not want to be like Mirta. She then walks away from Mirta. Movies Magical Adventure She was seen in Alfea party, she was seen casting a spell on the food that changed some of the party guests and fairies to frogs. Later, Mirta was seen putting a piece of the spelled food into Lucy's mouth thus turning her to a frog. Lucy 3D.jpg Comics #23: Return of the Trix Girls Lucy makes her debut in the beginning half of Issue 23: Return of the Trix Girls, where she can be seen drinking as she sits by herself at a table watching the Trix storm off now that they have become the laughingstock of the whole party. Later on, as the Trix express their frustration with the Winx, who they still cannot fully remember, Lucy knocks on their door and asks to be let in. When Stormy tries to shut her out, Lucy gets their attention by asking if they want to know why everyone is avoiding them like the plague. Upon being let in, Lucy makes herself comfortable in the Trix's dorm and claims that they have already met, even if they cannot remember. She then reminds them of how they cannot remember anything farther than two months ago and asks if they feel like they were "just born yesterday." When Stormy insists that they lost their memories due to an illness, Lucy blurts out the truth of what happened: that their amnesia was the cause of a spell that backfired and harmed them the most. She goes on to explain that it was thanks to the Winx foiling their plans just like all the other times and, when Icy claims that they do not even know the Winx since she and her sisters only arrived recently, Lucy insists that the Trix know of the Winx all too well. She then starts recounting the Trix's past, starting from when they tried taking control of the Dragon's Flame and ending with their plot to use the "evil wind" to erase everyone's memories so that they could reintegrate into society. Since their "evil wind" backfired and caused them to forget everything, the Trix were pardoned and everyone made a vow of secrecy to never remind them of their past misdeeds. When Icy asks why she went against this vow, Lucy claims that it is because she is would like to be honest with them as their "friend." She then reveals her desire to become a Trix witch only for her little plan to completely backfire. Enraged, the Trix kick Lucy out of their dorm, unable to believe the fact that were beaten over and over like complete losers by "stupid fairies" like the Winx. Magical Abilities Like all witches, her powers are derived from the negative aspects of magic. Having the powers of Volukinesis (insect manipulation), she can control insects and make them grow bigger. She can also shoot green energy beams and transform herself into snakes. Lucy may know some basic, first-level spells that all witches can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Like all witches, she can fly. In "Alfea Under Siege", Lucy demonstrated that she can shoot lightning from her hands, just like the rest of the witches. She can shoot green beams of energy from her hands. Her magic is bright green in color. Trivia *﻿''Lucy'' is derived from the Latin names Lucia (feminine form) and Lucius (masculine form), meaning Light. *Lucy is visually similar to the Storm Harpies created by Stormy in "The Black Willow's Tears". This is either due to a character error or is an intentional pun fashioned by Stormy at Lucy's expense since Lucy (when hypnotized) was the one who informed Valtor that the Winx were going to Linphea to save Faragonda. *In elementary school, Lucy was quite popular, but her classmates rejected her when they found out she was a witch. *Lucy is shown to be obsessed with the Trix in Season 1. *In Season 2, Lucy says that she respects Griffin and one day she will be strong and proud just like her. *In the 4Kids version, Icy suggests that she is from Outcastus. Whether that is an actual planet or a play on words is unknown. *Lucy's voice actress also plays Zing, Evy, Selina and Miele in the Nickelodeon dub. Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Cloud Tower Category:Female Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Allies Category:Cloud Tower Students Category:Comics Category:Enemies Category:Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Category:Games